Lost and Found
by Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff
Summary: Single dad Henry Haddock is content with his life. When he and his little girl get separated at the mall, a serious lawyer with a general distaste for children and relationships brings them back together. The rest, as they say, is history. Or, it could be if the pretty lawyer lets her guard down once in a while. *Modern AU* *Rated T for mild language and light adult themes* HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello friends! Welcome to my first ever AU story! Set in modern times of course, this story is going to be funny and cute and painful and fluffy. It's going to be cross-posted on my Tumblr (how2trainyourfangirl)**__** and my AO3 (Dragon_Princess). Unlike Puzzle Pieces or Fractured Family, I'll be taking direct ideas from my readers and putting them in here but ONLY ON MY TUMBLR PLEASE! I hope you will enjoy this as much as I've enjoyed creating the world for it.**_

* * *

Laila was a smart little girl. She knew her whole name and address and her daddy's name and she knew her mommy left when she was just a baby and she knew how to do an almost cartwheel and she knew how to count without using her fingers and she knew the alphabet and how to get Toothless to sit.

She also knew she was currently lost.

It was really, really busy in the mall. Way too busy. There were lots of people.

She and her daddy had come to the mall that Saturday for a couple of reasons. They had to get Toothless a new leash and she needed a new sweater because hers was too small and they were going to get Nana a birthday present, too. Also, they would probably get ice cream.

But she hadn't been planning on getting separated from her daddy after the pet store. His cell phone had rung and he dropped her hand to answer it and she had turned around to look at the parrot that squeaked for just a second and when she turned back around, her Daddy was gone. And there was a whole bunch of people and she didn't see him at all.

And she started to worry. What if he left her there all by herself? She had to find him.

But how? She was only five. And Grandpa said she was a shy little thing.

And everyone was moving so fast. No one was going to listen to her.

Except... for maybe the blonde lady on a bench not too far away. She was sitting and she wasn't talking on her phone, but she was tapping at it. Maybe she'd help her.

She absolutely knew she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, but she didn't see any policemen or anything. So she decided to take her chances.

She timed it so she wouldn't run into anyone and she darted to the end of the lady's bench. She looked kind of angry. But Laila decided to try anyway.

"Um, excuse me?" Laila said quietly.

Astrid looked up from her phone and saw a little girl looking at her. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. As a general rule, she didn't really associate with children. They were grubby and loud and generally irritating. She had more important things to do than to talk to or have children.

When the girl didn't say any thing else, she went back to her email. But she could feel the little creature's eyes on her, so she looked back up. "What do you want?"

The girl looked beyond terrified. "I-I can't find my daddy."

"Okay...?" Hopefully Ruff would show up soon and save her from this situation. What was she supposed to do with a lost kid?

"Can you help me find him?"

Astrid sighed. Out of everyone in this place, she would have to get stuck with this. "Listen kid, I can't help you. There's-there's a cop down there..." she waved her hand towards the food court. "Go ask him for help. I'm waiting for someone."

Astrid turned back to her phone once again. She wasn't expecting the kid to start crying.

Astrid did roll her eyes at that, but she put her phone away. People were giving her nasty looks as they passed. The last thing she needed was this little brat to cause a scene and drag her into it.

"Hey, no, don't-don't do that. Stop crying, kid. It's- it'll be okay." She was really floundering. She was an expert on persuasion, she had to be to be a lawyer, but apparently it didn't work on kids. That and she was completely clueless.

Thankfully, the girl did stop being so loud about it. She sniffled loudly, though. And she was in need of a tissue.

Astrid dug through her purse and handed it to the girl, who wiped her nose. "Alright, what's your name?" She supposed she was stuck with the little munchkin and her issue.

"Laila," the girl replied quietly. "What's your name?"

"Astrid,"

"That's pretty,"

"Thanks," Astrid sighed. "What's your dad's name?"

"Um, Henry."

"Do you know his phone number?"

Laila shook her head sadly. "He just got a new one. But there's a seven in it."

"That doesn't help. Let's... get you to the information booth. They deal with lost kids." Right?

"Okay,"

Astrid stood up and took the girl's hand (specifically the one that didn't touch her snotty nose) so she wouldn't loose the already lost girl. That would be worse.

Thankfully, she knew where the information booth was.

She and Laila weaved through the crowd all the way to the middle of the mall toward the little kiosk where a bored lady usually sat at a computer surrounded by little booklets and gift cards to sell that hardly anyone touched.

They were about twenty feet away when the crowd thinned out enough to see more than the top of the booth.

There was a auburn haired man at the booth, looking frantic and beyond anxious.

Laila wrenched her hand from Astrid's and ran towards the man. "Daddy!"

The man whipped around, a look of relief on his face. He scooped up the little girl. "Oh my God, Laila." He squeezed the girl a little too right and kissed her hair. "You're alright. I was so worried. I'm sorry, Princess, I thought you were behind me. I'm so sorry."

Laila wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "It's okay, Daddy. I'm okay."

"I know." he kissed her again before turning around and thanking the information lady. "How'd you find me?"

"I know you said I'm not 'pposed to talk to strangers, but I did and she helped me find you. Are you mad?"

He chuckled. "No, you did the right thing. Where is she?"

Laila turned around and pointed at Astrid, who was standing not too far away just to make sure the little girl was safe.

Astrid smiled a bit in acknowledgment and glanced back at her phone. A text message from Ruff demanding to know where she was. Henry walked towards her, to thank her.

"Hi,"

Astrid looked up from her reply, but was quite literally shocked. From a distance, she hadn't realized how attractive he was.

Wait, that wasn't what she was supposed to be thinking. He had a kid, he was probably happily married. And she had no time for silly nonsense.

"Hi," Astrid replied.

"I-Uh, I... thank you for... um, helping Laila."

Laila giggled.

Was he blushing? That was kind of adorable.

No it wasn't. She hadn't found a single person attractive since high school. She was too focused on being a lawyer, and a lawyer she was. A darn good one at that. She was a pretty new attorney, but she knew what she was doing. And she had won every single case so far.

She was not supposed to get all school-girl-with-a-crush. No, she didn't have time for that. She was a professional.

"You're welcome." she smiled what she hoped was a friendly smile. "I'm glad you two are back together."

"Yeah, me too. Uh, I'm Henry by the way."

"I know." Damn. That sounded so creepy. "I-I mean, Laila told me that. And..." She wasn't supposed to get flustered. She was a lawyer.

Henry smiled.

"I'm Astrid, by the way." Astrid covered swiftly. Her phone vibrated again.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. And thanks again for helping Laila."

"You're welcome." Astrid's eyes betrayed her and she glanced at Henry's hands. No wedding ring. Huh.

Thankfully, he didn't notice.

"Well, I should... probably go. My-my friend is waiting for me."

Henry nodded. "Okay. I really can't thank you enough."

She nodded.

"What do you say, Laila?"

"Thank you," Laila said to Astrid.

"You're welcome."

"See you around? Maybe?"

"Maybe," Astrid started to walk away, feeling a little more defeated than she probably should have.

"We can still get ice cream, right?" Laila asked her father sweetly.

Henry laughed. "Of course we can."

Astrid smiled.

* * *

_**A/N: Please let me know what you think!**_

_**Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!**_

_**~Pink**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm back with part 2! This takes place on the same day as the first chapter, just at dinner. I hope you like it!_**

* * *

"Was she, ya know, nice?" Steven Haddock questioned his son, looking up from cutting his granddaughter's chicken into small pieces.

"I guess." Henry shrugged. "I mean, she did help Laila."

Laila pushed a piece of hair out of her face and, grinning, said, "Daddy thinks she's pretty."

Henry nearly choked on his water.

Valka smiled at Laila. "Does he?"

"He does not," Henry said.

"Do too!" Laila protested.

"Oh yeah? How would you know?" Henry was only teasing her, and she was fully aware of it. But he wasn't about to admit that she was right.

"'cuz you got all stumbly when you tried to talk to her. And you turned all red."

Henry's parents only chuckled.

Henry himself didn't really know what to say to that. He could argue with that. He had blushed like a weirdo. He just narrowed his eyes and stabbed a piece of chicken with his fork.

"What's her name?" Steven asked Henry, pushing Laila's plate back towards her. She thanked him. Toothless sat directly next to her chair, knowing if anyone would drop food, it would be her.

"Astrid,"

"What's she look like?"

"She looks like a girl, Dad."

"Henry, I mean it."

Henry sighed. "Okay. Fine. She's blonde. She's got blue eyes and a couple freckles. Happy?"

"Blue eyes, huh?" Steven smirked. "You noticed?"

"Well, yeah." Henry shrugged. "She was right in front of me."

Valka and her husband exchanged a smile.

Steven looked desperate. "Please tell me you asked her to coffee or something."

"I don't drink coffee."

He was totally missing the point.

"Did you get her phone number at least?"

"Mom, no! That would've been weird! 'Thanks for finding my daughter and can I have your phone number? Because you are very attractive.' Yup, would've blown over real well."

"You just said you think she's pretty!" Laila announced triumphantly, beaming at her father from across the table.

Damn it. Why did she have to be so observant?

Henry decided to give up. "Okay, you win. I think she's pretty."

"Exactly. It wouldn't have been that strange to ask her to go get ice cream with you two at least. As a thank you." Valka said.

"She was in a hurry... meeting someone." he said before eating another forkful of food.

"So? You could've offered to do it later and gotten her number. You would've had a date and her number in one shot."

"It's not just that... She seemed kind of..." he started to gesture, trying to find the word he wanted.

His parents started throwing out suggestions.

"Tall?"

"Sturdy?"

"Fat?"

"Cold?"

Henry shook his head. "Almost... distant maybe? She seems like the serious kind of girl."

"So?"

"So, she doesn't really seem like my type."

Steven started to laugh. "Oh, so now you have a type? Henry Harrison, I didn't know you were so sophisticated now."

"Dad, quit it."

"Either way, son, you had a two minute conversation. She could be completely different than what she seemed to be." Valka told him over Steven's laughter.

"I guess," Henry shrugged. And now he'd never know because he didn't take the initiative.

After dinner, Henry hooked up his remarkably cat-like rambunctious black lab to his new leash and took him out for a walk. Laila had decided to stay home and help her grandmother make sugar cookies.

Sometimes, he felt like kind of a loser for still living with his parents.

It wasn't like they didn't have the room- his dad owned his own (very successful company) which Henry would take over eventually. Their house was rather large. And Henry and Laila's rooms were on the second floor while his parents had the downstairs.

He had moved back in with his parents after he and Laila's mother, his former fiancée, had a massive fight that completely separated them for good.

She had nonchalantly mentioned something about finding an adoption agency to work with when she was still pregnant, which completely shocked him because they had agreed that they both wanted kids.

She had claimed that it was too soon to have kids and she didn't want to worry about one while they were still young.

What had upset him he most was that she had just assumed he'd go along with it.

It resulted in a nasty fight and them breaking up. For good. As long as he got the baby.

Henry's parents actually demanded move back in. He had very little experience with babies. Plus, having grandbaby to spoil was a plus.

He had been in very loose contact with his ex between the fight up until Laila was born. She gave him complete custody and basically told him not to bother her with anything related to their daughter. And they hadn't spoken since.

That was over five years ago.

He and Laila were happy where they were. And his parents were happy to have their son and their little granddaughter with them at all times. He wasn't planning on moving out anytime soon.

Not that he was lazy or anything. He absolutely wasn't. But Laila wasn't good with change. And, honestly, he wasn't sure if his mother would let him leave her again.

Toothless sniffed at a squirrel and tugged at his leash.

"Absolutely not, bud. No squirrels. That's how the other one broke."

Toothless whimpered apologetically and went back to his owner's side.

"Good boy." Henry reached down and scratched the canine behind the ears.

A growl startled both Henry and his pet.

"Sierra, no." said a voice. It was a familiar voice. Henry turned around.

A few feet behind them was a woman with a proud, brindle Basenji at the end of a light blue leash. Toothless made to sniff the smaller dog, but a hand on his head kept him at Henry's side.

Henry recognized the woman even in the dying light.

It was Astrid.

The twilight sun made her look almost angelic. The light caught in her hair.

He kind of wondered where she lived. And if she lived close by, why they hadn't seen each other before.

"...Astrid?" Henry asked tentatively.

"Hello Henry." she replied. She was wearing the same thing she was in earlier that day at the mall- a red shirt, dark jeans, and black flats. Her hair was still braided. She still gave off a feeling of sophistication and importance. Like she was high up in business or something. "Is Laila alright?"

"She's fine. She's making cookies with my mom."

"Cute,"

"Actually, it's funny. I-I was just thinking about you."

"You were?" she wrinkled her nose. She sounded... disturbed.

Well, that was awkward on many levels. Smooth, Henry, real smooth. Now he sounded like a creeper.

Henry ran his hand through his hair anxiously. "Well, I was, I was thinking that I, Uh, should have asked you if you wanted to get, like, coffee or something earlier, to, you know, thank you again. But I didn't. And, um, I also don't drink coffee..."

Astrid was obviously very amused by his stammering.

"So, you know, I... I'm bad at this." he sighed.

"Are you trying to ask me out?"

"No! Maybe. I...I don't know."

"Can I see your phone?" Astrid asked.

Henry raised an eyebrow, but handed her his phone and watched her curiously. She gave it back to him a moment later. Her name was in his contact list now.

"In case you change your mind about the whole coffee thing." she smiled.

He was so shocked, he hadn't even realized what had happened until she and her dog were a good deal down the street.

Astrid didn't know what made her give him her number. Surely, it couldn't hurt, right?

Even if he did have a little ankle biter on his hands. Laila was actually pretty cute. As kids go, anyway.

Maybe he'd call her. Maybe he'd text her.

Maybe she'd make a new friend out of it at least. And maybe her mother would get off her back

* * *

_**A/N: So, this is part 2! **_

_**Who do you think Hiccup's ex fiancé is?**_

I hope you liked this! Please let me know what you think!

Thanks for reading! See you next time!

~Pink


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's part three! Please enjoy!**_

* * *

"So, did the hot guy call you yet?"

"Ruff, I've met him twice. I can't really judge someone that fast."

The lanky blonde rolled her eyes. "Oh, god, Lawyer Astrid strikes again. Leave your 'I need all the evidence' head and go back to your tenth grade self for a minute. Is he hot?"

"Well, I-"

"It's a simple yes or no question." Ruff shook her spoon at her friend.

"Rachel-"

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Rachel." Ruff warned, scraping the last of the ice cream out of the bowl with her spoon. "Is he hot?"

"Stop,"

"Is he hot?"

"Quit it."

"Is he hot?"

"I don't have to answer to you."

"Is he hot?"

"Fine, maybe. He's certainly attractive."

"Good, we're getting somewhere. On a scale from cute to hot damn, where does he stand?"

Astrid tilted her head a bit. "I don't know. Handsome?"

"That's not on the list, Astrid!"

"Your list is ridiculous!"

Ruff rolled her eyes and stood, grabbing both of their bowls and going to the sink. "He has a kid?"

"Yes. She's probably four or five."

"Wedding ring?"

"No, but that doesn't mean he isn't dating someone."

"What's his name again?"

"Henry."

Ruff snorted. "Sounds like a geek. Glasses?"

"No, no glasses."

"Suspenders and khaki pants?"

"Now you're just describing my high school nightmare."

"Glad to know some part of you's still in there, As. I was starting to get worried." Ruff plopped back down on the couch so dramatically that Sierra jumped from her spot on the couch and moved to her dog bed in the corner, her head held high.

"What do you mean?"

Ruff shrugged. "Ever since you went to college, you changed. You have like a one track mind. It's like all business and being a lawyer anymore. That school brainwashed you, I swear."

"Being a lawyer isn't exactly easy, you know. Neither is studying to be one." It had been a lot of hard work and a lot of school, but there she was, in her own apartment in the nice part of town with a very well-paying job.

"Puh-lease, don't use that excuse on me. Fish is a fricking doctor and he's still Fish. We're still in our twenties for god's sake, you should be looking for guys or something, not sitting in the dark watching fourties movies in black and white with your dog like some lonely old cougar lady or something."

Astrid snorted at that. "Did you just compare me to a cougar?"

"That or a mother who's kids all moved away."

Astrid shook her head. "I don't have time for guys. I have a job to do."

"That's not it. Mike humiliated you in senior year by dumping you at the homecoming game and you still haven't recovered. You have Post-Buttheaded-Boyfriend-Syndrome. Although, usually people get over it in less than five years. You're going on eight."

Had it really been that long since she went on a date? Shoot, maybe she was a boring old lady.

But it wasn't because of Mike. Sure, he was a butt, but she wasn't afraid.

"I miss sleeping over your house and staying up until five a.m. giggling about boys. Where'd that Astrid go?"

"Puberty ended and so did that phase." Astrid waved her hand. "You're talking like I'm the only one of us without a steady boyfriend. You're single."

"Am not. Snot and I are just taking a break."

"You guys have been off and on again since eighth grade."

"But he's still technically my boyfriend."

"Whatever you say, Ruff."

"My best friend is a twenty six year old virgin who's only ever had two boyfriends and one of them was in middle school so it hardly counts and she acts like she's forty. God help me."

Astrid opened her mouth to protest but Ruff cut her off.

"If you try to argue with me on the virgin thing, I will beat you senseless with this pillow." Ruff picked up the maroon pillow that was beside her on the couch.

"I do not act like I'm forty!"

"Then go to a bar or something. Get out of the house."

"Gross, no. And anyway, I have work in the morning."

"Whoop, there it is."

"Ruff-"

"Fine, sorry. Just promise me you'll call that geek alright?"

"I can't. I gave him my number and he hasn't called me."

"How long ago was this?"

"I don't know, a few days."

Ruff face-palmed.

* * *

Laila climbed up onto her father's bed. He was reading a book, looking completely absorbed in it. She didn't particularly want to bother him, but she had been thinking a lot about a question she had for him. And she really wanted to know the answer.

Toothless picked his head up when the bed shifted under Laila's weight.

Henry reached over absently to pat him.

"Daddy?" Laila asked quietly, sitting back on her legs near her father's knees. She had her most favorite toy, a stuffed dragon, tucked in her arms.

Henry looked up and smiled. "Hey, Princess. I thought you were playing with your doll."

"I was, but I want to ask you something."

Her father put the book down and looked at her expectantly.

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

He frowned and reached over to brush hair off her forehead. "No, Laila. You don't."

"Good."

The next day was her preschool's Mother's Day party. She would've gone with her grandmother had she not had something already planned. If Laila went, she'd be the only child without a mother there. And she was already being teased because she only had a dad.

Laila looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking again. "Where is my mommy?"

She had asked that question many times since she was old enough to grasp that most children had a mother and a father. Most of the time, Henry would reply with something simple and the day would go on. Today was not one of those days.

"That's a good question, sweetheart. I honestly don't know where she is."

Laila crawled into his lap. "Why'd she go away?"

"I think she was scared."

"Of what?"

"Of having a baby."

Laila's lip trembled. "I made her leave?"

She made her mother go away. It was all her fault.

Her father brushed a stray curl off her forehead gently. There was a sadness in his eyes that made her uneasy. "No, Laila. You didn't do anything."

"But you said she was afraid of having a baby. I was the baby." She was five, not stupid.

"It's not your fault, Princess."

"But she was afraid of me." he was lying to her. It was her fault, all her fault, that she didn't have a mommy.

"She was afraid of the idea of a baby, not of you."

Laila sniffled. "That's the same thing."

"Not really. She was more scared of being a mommy. No one could be afraid of you, Laila. You're too sweet."

No, she hadn't been afraid of Laila. Henry had shown up earlier than he had expected and walked in on his ex-fiancé cooing at her newborn, smiling almost wistfully at the wriggly little creature in a pink blanket, making little noises from her plastic hospital bassinet.

Laila leaned against him, almost defeated. "It's not fair, Daddy. It's not fair." she pressed her little fists into her eyes to try and keep from crying, but it was pointless.

It wasn't fair. Not in her little mind. There was going to be a party at school and she'd stick out like a sore thumb if she went because no one would be there for her. Her Nana couldn't make it (she had only apologized about a bazillion times). She wanted a mommy more than anything else in the world. More than she even wanted a kitten. She loved her daddy, of course she did. But she had never even met her mom.

It wasn't fair to Henry either. The party- that was fine. They couldn't cancel a fun thing for one kid. That was just how stuff worked worked. A field trip to a farm wasn't going to be prohibited because one kid was allergic to hay. It wasn't fair to Laila that she had to miss things that her little friends could be apart of. It wasn't fair.

So he just hugged his weepy little girl who was too little to understand the entire situation. He wasn't about to tell her. He didn't want Laila to get the wrong idea about her mother. She was a good person and she didn't deserve to be despised by her own child, not that she'd know. He didn't even hate her. It was... weird.

When Laila's tears had subsided, he moved her from his lap to get a tissue to wipe her face.

She looked exhausted, poor thing. She was watching him with sad eyes.

"Can I sleep in your room?" she asked quietly.

"Of course," he kissed the top of her head.

"Laila, I think goodnight hugs are in order." Steven said from the top of the stairs. Despite being rather stoic, Steven Haddock was really a big softie.

Laila slipped off the bed, more melancholy than Henry had ever seen, to go hug her grandparents good night. Henry followed her into the hallway.

"I really wish I didn't have to miss tomorrow, sweetheart." Valka said, hugging Laila, who didn't respond. She kissed her temple. "Good night,"

Laila, who had already hugged her grandfather, ran back to Henry, who picked her up. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to stay home with her tomorrow?" Steven asked Henry.

"Uh..." Henry shrugged. He wanted to. But he did have to work.

"Don't worry about it, son. You keep her company." Henry worked with his father. His dad was his boss.

Henry smiled. "Thanks Dad,"

After last minute good nights and hugs (Henry had learned years ago that trying to resist his mother's affection was nearly impossible) Henry put Laila down in his bed and sat next to her. Toothless curled up on her other side.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Laila." Henry smiled, pulling the blanket over her.

Within minutes, the little girl was asleep.

Henry, on the other hand, was not so lucky.

He reached for his phone, unlocked it, and opened the contact list.

He scrolled down to the number he had never removed in five years, just in case he ever wanted, or needed, to try and call her. Heather.

He sighed and deleted it. Permanently.

It was pointless to keep it. She would never need to be contacted. Laila was his daughter, not hers. Not theirs. His.

She had made Laila cry. Indirectly, but it was her fault. That was it. He didn't need her. They didn't need her.

He scrolled up to the most recent addition. Astrid.

You know what? He would call her.

Just not right then. It was late. It could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

_**A/N: Poor Laila! Dang, I made myself sad.**_

**_All of you that guessed Heather... wow! I'm impressed, I really am. I do really like her, for the record. I just needed and ex for Hiccup and she's kind of a good fit for that._**

**_What did you guys think of this chapter? I hope you liked it!_**

**_See you next time!_**

**_~Pink_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**It's finally here!**_

* * *

It was seven at night and Astrid had a headache. A headache that required aspirin, Netflix, cuddling her dog, and all the lights off.

Sierra was curled up against her stomach and she was lazily stroking the dog behind her ears.

When her cell phone rang, she actually groaned. She didn't recognize the number and seriously considered not answering it, but she did.

She had barely finished saying 'hello' when the other person blurted out her name, too fast and nervous.

"Astrid?"

She frowned. Was it...? "...Henry?"

"Uh... yeah, hi."

She smiled a bit despite her headache. He had finally called her! She had come to the conclusion that he wasn't going to. And she had accepted it.

She had also accepted a lunch date from a coworker for the first time. Which had, remarkably, gone over very well.

"Hi,"

"Hi," he repeated. He sounded ridiculously uncomfortable. "I was- I was wondering if you... are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No," she replied, rubbing her forehead with her hand. It was getting to the point where she was contemplating getting an ice pack for her head.

She heard his deep breath. "Would you and your dog be at all interested in meeting me and my dog at the park tomorrow?"

"The park?" His idea of a date was the park? That was a new one. She probably sounded like a snobby person in the way she said that. But she couldn't take it back now.

"Yeah... I'd ask you to coffee or something, but-"

"You don't drink coffee." she remembered.

"Yeah, I... is that okay?"

"The park? That's fine." There was only one park in their neighborhood. It was a nice area. There playground was on the far side, a pool, all kinds of nice things. As well as picnic tables and benches.

"Thank God. I-I mean, that's great."

"What time?"

"Two? By the fountain?"

The fountain. That was right in the middle. "That works."

"See you then?"

"Yeah, see you then."

"Um, bye."

"Bye, Henry."

And then he hung up.

She had a date. A date!

That was two dates in two days with two different people.

Take that Ruff, she still had it.

Whatever 'it' was.

* * *

"Your shirt's inside out, Henry." Steven said indifferently, hardly looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"My shirt-? It's inside out?!"

"It's not inside out, dear." Valka said, sending a glare at her husband. "Your father's just trying to get you upset, is all."

Henry took a deep breath. Steven smirked into his paper.

"You're going to be fine, Henry. She's just a girl."

Henry ran his hand through his hair. "I know! But I haven't been on a date since Heather and I just really don't want to screw it up..."

This girl was already different than Heather. She carried herself differently. She seemed professional. And he didn't want to look like a fool.

"You can't screw it up. You're meeting her at the park with your dog. You aren't taking her to a French restaurant." Steven added.

Henry sighed again and Valka stood to fix his hair. Henry made a face and tried to push her hands away, looking like a twelve year old.

"Take a deep breath, Hiccup. You'll be fine." she promised him again.

She and his father had used to call him that all the time when he was a boy. He had acquired the nickname by his second day of life because he managed to catch the hiccups impossibly often. It was affectionate. Since he grew up, it was less and less frequently used.

He managed a weak smile.

"You're going to be late," his mother said quietly.

He shook his head. "I won't be. I just have to say bye to Laila and I'll leave."

Valka nodded.

Henry went up to Laila's room. Her door was open, revealing the pastel purple walls covered with butterfly and flower stickers. All her furniture was white. Her bookshelf was filled with everything from The Hungry Caterpillar to Junie B. Jones to Harry Potter. The top of her dresser was covered in trinkets and small toys. A little flower shaped nightlight was plugged into an outlet. A purple butterfly rug covered the center of the floor. On her bedside table sat a lamp, a book, an alarm clock with her favorite cartoon character on it, and an empty sippy cup from the night before she had failed to bring down stairs. Laila herself was sitting on her bed covered in a light purple bedspread with pink, blue, and white flowers dotting it, dragging her toy dragon across it like it was walking.

"Laila?"

The little girl looked up towards the doorway, green eyes meeting an identical set.

"I'm leaving now."

Laila nodded. Henry had explained what was happening the evening before. She understood. Somewhat. He was going to see the lady that had helped her get back to him at the mall.

The thing he really tried to get across to her was that she was still important to him, but he just wanted a new friend.

She wasn't upset, just a little confused. On all the shows she watched, teenagers went on dates. Her daddy wasn't a teenager though. He was a grown up.

"Don't I get a hug, Princess?"

Laila grinned and slipped off the bed to hug him. He crouched down and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Have fun, Daddy."

"Thanks, munchkin." he kissed her temple. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

She nodded.

He stood and lightly and affectionately tugged on her pigtail and she giggled. "Bye, Laila."

"Bye!" she said cheerfully.

He went down the stairs, said goodbye to his parents, hooked Toothless to his leash, and they were off.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Ruff asked Astrid at lunch on Monday.

"It went well."

Ruff took a sip of her drink before staring her down. "Spill, Astrid. It's just me."

"Okay, fine. He's adorable."

Ruff smiled. "That's my Astrid. Continue. And tell me all."

"He stumbles over his words sometimes and he talks with his hands a lot. He hilarious. He's got this sarcastic sense of humor that's absolutely fantastic. He's charming and has this really distracting smile that's kind of crooked and it's adorable. He's sweet, too. He loves his dog like a brother and loves his kid a lot, which normally would be a huge 'no way' from me, because I don't have time for children, but he's so enamored with her, it's cute."

"What hair color?"

"Dark auburn."

"What color eyes does he have?"

"Green,"

"Ooh, green. Nice What shade?"

"I don't know, forest green?"

"How tall is he?"

"Taller than me."

"By how much?"

"A few inches."

"What's he do for a living?"

"He works for his Dad's company and he'll take over when his dad retires."

"What'd he go to school for?"

"He majored in business for his dad, and he minored in engineering."

"Did his wife die or did they get a divorce?"

Astrid narrowed her eyes at her friend, bringing the rapid fire questions to a halt. "That's a bit rude, don't you think?"

Ruff held her hands up. "Sorry, I just wanted to know."

"From the sounds of it, they were never married."

"Oh," Ruff said quietly.

It was silent for a moment before Ruff spoke up again. "When do I get to meet this guy?"

"Geez, Ruff, can I date him first?"

"What? He sounds cute and I have to know what he looks like and how he managed to turn you into you again after just a few hours. Wait, you're going on another date?"

"Friday, after work. I'm dragging him to a coffee place."

"Dragging him?"

"He doesn't drink coffee. He can get hot chocolate or something."

"What kind of a werido did you fall head over heels for?"

"I'm not in love with the guy, but have no idea, he's adorable, though."

* * *

"So, baby cousin," Scott asked Henry at work first thing on Monday morning. "How'd your date go?"

Henry turned around. "She's a lawyer."

Scott only laughed. "Good luck, buddy."

* * *

_**A/N: I've always thought lawyers were kinda intimidating. So does Henry, I guess.**_

**_Sorry for not writing the actual date. I've never been on a date, nor am I an adult._**

**_I do hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, friends! This chapter is from Laila's point of view. I love writing as a kid, it's so much fun. Kids are so innocent and sweet. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Laila very much enjoyed preschool. She loved learning and she loved her teacher and she loved making friends (though she was rather shy).

Laila went to a full-day preschool and that meant she had a lunchbox, which made her feel like a big girl. She liked feeling like a big girl, even though she was already one. She wasn't as big as she could be, though.

She was going to Kindergarden in the fall at a school where she had to wear a uniform, but she didn't really mind all that much. The uniform was a dress and she liked dresses, so she figured that even though it was a dark blue dress, she'd manage.

Laila had put on her sweater (and did all the buttons by herself) and her backpack and was waiting by the door for her Nana. Usually her daddy would pick her up, but he was with the lady from the mall again.

Laila caught sight of her grandmother through the window and looked up at her teacher. "That's my Nana."

Her teacher smiled at her and pushed open the door for her. "Alright, Laila. See you on Monday."

"Bye!" Laila replied cheerfully and bounced out the door, down the sidewalk and straight to her Nana for a hug. There were other children and parents scattered around the sidewalk, tying shoes, and waiting for siblings, and just greeting each other.

Her Nana hugged her back. "How was school today, Laila?"

"Good!" Laila chirped cheerfully. "I made pictures!"

"Did you?"

The little girl nodded. "They're in my bag."

"May I see them?"

Laila shrugged her princess backpack off and opened it, pulling out three pieces of paper with painted pictures on them. Laila showed her grandmother the first one.

"This is for Papa." Laila explained. It was a picture of a few trees and a couple of birds. She didn't quite know what he'd like.

"It's beautiful."

She showed another of the pictures, this time a black dog with a red collar and a chew toy, obviously Toothless. "This one's for Daddy."

"That looks exactly like Toothless, sweetheart."

Laila smiled proudly and then handed her Nana the last picture of a white and orange cat, which was supposed to be Cloudjumper, her Nana's pet, in front of their house. "This one is for you!"

"For me?"

"Yes," Laila smiled up at her.

"Thank you so much, Laila. I love it."

"You're welcome."

"You know what? I think I'll hang it up at work so everyone can see how beautiful it is. What do you think?"

Laila knew her grandmother was a Veterinarian, which meant she was an animal doctor, and people took their pets to her if they were sick. A lot of people would see her picture there. "Really?"

"Really." was the sincere response. "May I?"

"Yes!" Laila bounced onto her toes.

"Well, I'll do just that tomorrow. Can you put this back in your bag for now? To keep it safe?"

Laila slipped all three paintings back into her bag and took her grandmother's hand and they started home. They didn't live to far from her school and it was a nice day.

When they got home, Laila put her bag in the closet and got a juice box and went outside to play. She had a swing set and a bicycle and a jump rope, but her favorite playmate was Toothless. He was always playful, but he was gentle with her.

Their backyard had a fence and a door into the kitchen and a window into the living room, so Laila could go outside on her own because her family could still see her from inside and she couldn't get out of the yard because she was too short to reach the gate, not that she'd leave anyway.

She played fetch with Toothless for a while, tried to jump rope, played on the swings, played chase with Toothless, and then she heard her daddy come home. She heard him in the house talking to her Nana.

Laila and Toothless went inside too.

He looked a little silly. Like he was sick or something. Or like he hit his head.

"Hi Daddy!" she said to him, bounding over.

He picked her up and smiled. "Hi Princess. Did you have fun school today?"

"Yeah. I made you a picture! It's in my bag. Do you want to see it?"

"Of course I do!" he put her down and she ran down the hallway towards the closet, where her backpack was. She opened it and got all three pictures out. She put her grandparents' on the dining room table before running back to the living room with her father's painting.

She held it out to him and he crouched down next to her and took it.

"Do you like it, Daddy?" she asked him bouncing on her toes.

"I love it, Princess. Thank you." he kissed the top of her head and she smiled.

He turned the picture so Toothless could see it. "Look, bud, it's you."

Toothless ruffed, almost as if he knew what his owner meant. Laila smiled.

* * *

"Henry, slow down, son. I haven't seen you this excited about a girl since-"

"I-I, no this isn't like Heather, Dad. This is different. She's different."

"You've been on two dates, Henry. You aren't in love with her, are you?"

"Of course not! But she's... amazing. She's funny and she loves dogs and-and... I know I sound like a hormonal teenager, but I just... I don't know..."

Laila was standing at the top of the stairs in the dark. She had only wanted water, but she supposed she wouldn't be getting that. The conversation between her father and grandparents was much more interesting. They thought she was asleep.

"Are you going out again?" her Nana asked.

"Sometime next week. She's really busy, but sometime next week."

"So, she likes you?" her Papa again.

"It seems like it. Maybe she's just really good at pretending."

"That's good, isn't it? Don't rush things, Hiccup. If there's somehow there, just let it happen." Her Nana.

"I will. It's-I'm just worried."

"About?" her Papa again.

"Well, the last time I dated a girl, it ended... badly. Not all bad, of course, I mean, I did get Laila, but..." her daddy sighed. "Girls are weird."

Laila's Papa spoke again. "Now you do sound like a teenager."

"Why don't you go to bed, Henry? Getting anxious about events that haven't happened isn't exactly good for you." her Nana again.

"Yeah, you're right. Goodnight."

Both her grandparents said goodnight to her Daddy and Toothless started to head up the steps. Laila hurried back to her room and into bed. She stopped moving and closed her eyes just as she heard her father on the top step.

He came into her room and tucked the blanket tighter around her and kissed her head.

"I love you." he said quietly. It took everything she had not to say it back.

He left, leaving the door open a crack, and went to his own room. Toothless would be curled on his bed, she knew it.

Laila opened her eyes and stared at her nightlight. Her daddy really liked Astrid. Really liked her. She could tell. But if Astrid really liked him, would they get married and have a baby and forget about her? She didn't want that to happen. She didn't want to be forgotten. But she also wanted her daddy to be happy.

Why was grown-up stuff so confusing?

She decided not to think about it too much. She was too tired.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, there's that. Poor Laila. She doesn't really get it. **_

**_Thanks for reading and all your sweet reviews! We'll get back to Astrid and Hiccup next chapter._**

**_See you next time!_**

**_~Pink_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go.**

* * *

Halfway through the day on Monday, Astrid realized she had promised a date to two guys that week. Henry and Timothy, someone she worked with.

One date was a going to be hard to fit in to her schedule, let alone two. It was too much, a little too much. And she still wasn't exactly sure how to be an adult.

According to Ruff, neither of them were adults. They were just children pretending to know what they were doing. And Astrid herself was 'a sassy, bossy little blonde girl masquerading as a grown up with boobs and a pants suit who just happened to get a job as a professional arguer'.

She thoroughly checked her plans for the week at lunch. Clients and her forced weekly dinner with her mother and everything else left room for one and only one date.

She decided to pick one by the end of the day.

* * *

"Can you push me, Daddy?" Laila asked sweetly.

She had tried to get herself going on the swing for two minutes to no avail. Henry had just been standing off to the side, watching her. She had determination, at least. He figured she was too little and too light to get herself moving because she was doing everything else right.

"No," he replied simply.

Laila frowned at him.

"But I can pull you." he said, grabbing her ankles just enough to pull her up a bit and let go, making her giggle uncontrollably.

He walked around and pushed her the right way.

"I'm going to go to the moon." Laila informed him.

"The moon? By yourself?"

"Yup. In a big, yellow spaceship. With a bed with a cantaloupe."

"I think you mean canopy, Princess." Henry was thoroughly amused with his daughter. The imagination of children was unrivaled and Laila had a rather large imagination, even for a five year old bookworm. He honestly wouldn't be very surprised if she grew up to be the next J. R. R. Tolkien, Roald Dahl, or J.K. Rowling.

Laila scrunched up her nose. "I don't like peas."

"No, Laila. Canopy. A canopy is what you're thinking of."

"Oh. The spaceship still has a kitchen."

Henry smiled. "But you aren't allowed to touch the stove. How are you going to eat?"

"I'm gonna go to the alien grocery store and get lots of cupcakes."

"You're going to jut eat cupcakes? What if the aliens make cupcakes with space goo? Do you like space goo?"

"I don't know. I've never had space goo." She said honestly. "It might taste good."

"But, Laila, if you went to the moon, Nana and Papa would miss you." He was still pushing her on the swing.

"They could visit."

"And what about me?"

"You and Toothless can come, too. In my spaceship."

The black lab looked up from gnawing on his bone and over to little girl.

"Do you want to come to the moon, Toothless?" Laila asked the canine.

Toothless went back to his bone.

"I'm going to take that as a no." Henry commented.

Laila giggled.

"Laila, if you want to watch that movie, you should come in now to take your bath." Henry's mother called through the kitchen window.

"Okay!" Laila replied. Henry stopped the swing and she slipped off of it and crossed the yard and went into the house. Henry and Toothless followed her.

His mother was usually in charge of Laila's baths. Laila had firmly decided he wasn't anymore because he was a boy and his mother wasn't. There was no arguing with that. He had muttered under his breath after she ran off after that exchange that of course that made sense, he didn't change her diapers or anything.

He could braid her hair though. And do pigtails. Both of which he was very proud of.

After Laila's bath the four of them, plus Toothless and Cloudjumper, watched the movie Laila had wanted to see on the kid's channel that was more on than off in their house at this point.

By nine o'clock, Laila was fast asleep, tucked against her father's side. Her bedtime was usually around eight or eight thirty, so the very fact she had almost managed to stay awake until after nine was a fear in itself.

Henry carried her up to bed and tucked her in. She made a sleepy little noise and rolled over onto her side. He went over to turn on her nightlight and then just stood at the end of her bed for a moment.

Laila was graduating preschool in a little over a week and was headed to Kindergarden in the fall. He couldn't believe she was already five. She was growing up so fast, too fast. He didn't know how much longer she'd only want to wear 'floaty' dresses and braids in her hair or hug him everyday before she went into school or when she'd start to roll her eyes when he tried to hug her in public or when she'd stop calling him 'Daddy' and stop letting him call her his princess, but he hoped it wouldn't be for a long while.

She really had to stop growing up so fast.

He kept the door open just a crack before he went back downstairs. His parents were still watching the animated movie Laila had asked to watch. It was a good movie.

"Your phone went off." his father said. "I can't work the damned thing though. Didn't want to touch it."

Henry chuckled and picked his phone up off the coffee table. His father was awful at 'all this newfangled jumbo jumbo.'

**Missed Call**

**Astrid**

Damn. No voicemail, though. No text either. He went into the kitchen to call her back.

It rang three times before she answered.

"I hope I didn't wake you up." Astrid said instead of hello.

"What? No, I was just putting Laila to bed."

"Oh, good. I was just calling about that date I promised you."

He smiled. "Okay."

"I checked my schedule again and it turns out I don't exactly have room for a date this week."

The smile slid from his face. "Oh."

"I'm sorry, Henry."

He tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice, but had a feeling it wasn't working. He had a tendency to be very open with his feelings, which had bitten him in the butt on more than one occasion. "No, that's okay."

"What about next Wednesday?" she suggested. "For lunch or something?"

He shook his head, hough he knew she couldn't see him. "Sorry, that's Laila's preschool graduation and my parents and I are taking her out to dinner afterwards."

She was silent for a few seconds before she spoke again. "I wouldn't want you to miss that... Well, some other time then?"

"Yeah, some-some other time." He really shouldn't be upset with her. She couldn't help that she had other things already planned.

"I really am sorry." She sounded genuinely apologetic.

"I know. Don't worry about it... Bye Astrid "

"Bye Henry."

He hung up then and headed towards the stairs.

"Are you going to bed, dear?" his mother asked from the couch.

To take a shower first and then bed, but "Yeah."

"It's only quarter after nine, son." his father commented.

"I know. I'm tired."

"Well, goodnight then."

"'Night."

* * *

Astrid just stared at her phone after she hung up. She liked both Timothy and Henry and she wasn't cheating on anyone. She was going on dates at this point, not exclusively dating one person. She didn't know why she didn't tell Henry she had decoded to go out with someone else instead of him. She didn't know why she felt so guilty about it. She could reschedule with Henry. Maybe.

Maybe he knew she was lying and that's why he sounded so disappointed.

Maybe she was reading into it too much.

Maybe she needed to snuggle her dog, a bowl of ice cream, and to watch old black and white World War II movies.

Yeah. That's what she needed. Ice cream.

* * *

_**A/N: What are you doing, Astrid? Date the boy. He's totally in love with you!**_

**_Gosh, Daddy!Hiccup in any shape or form makes me so gosh darn happy. _**

**_I'm totally gonna write part of Laila's graduation. Especially the part where they take her out to dinner and the waitress totally flirts with Henry is oblivious. :P _**

**_Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you thought!_**

**_Thanks for reading! _**

**_~Pink_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I had too much fun with the preschool graduation bit and I'm sorry it's so long. I want to be a preschool teacher so, I got really into it. Apologies.**_

* * *

"Ooh, goodness where's my camera?"

"Val, it's right-"

"I need my camera."

"Val-"

"I can't not take my camera!"

"Val! I'm holding it."

"I...oh..." Valka smiled sheepishly as she took the camera from her husband's hand.

Henry grinned as he fixed Laila's sweater (she had done the buttons wrong and became upset when she didn't know what happened). His parents were so strange. He loved it.

"There," he said to the little girl in front of him when he finished buttoning her sweater. Zippers were trying to be avoided at the moment because she knew how to do those well enough, but buttons were another matter entirely. She was getting better, but wasn't completely proficient.

"Are we ready?" Henry's father questioned.

"Yes!" Laila said excitedly, bouncing onto her toes. She was absolutely thrilled for the big graduation thing her teacher had planned. Like any proper preschool graduation, there was going little kids singing so far off key that it would probably be adorable and little certificates that served as the diplomas. Laila was excited, so that was all that mattered to Henry.

Preschool graduation was a particularly big deal for little ones and Laila was certainly ready for it. She was ready for any excuse to dress up. And so, she wore white sandals and a light blue sundress with white polka dots and her hair in a neat braid down her back, secured with a blue bow.

Laila bounced up to the school's doors with her usual enthusiasm and her father and grandparents followed.

They went down the hallway and towards her classroom, the happy noise of the children and families already there spilling out.

Laila stopped dead in her tracks outside the door, and refused to go a step further.

Henry crouched down beside her. "What's the matter, Laila?"

"Too many people." Laila said quietly, a fistful of her dress clutched in her hand. "I don't wanna go in."

He should have known. It had taken Laila a whole three weeks to get comfortable going to school in the first place. New people made her more anxious than he'd ever seen a five year old. He still couldn't believe that his Laila had gone up to ask Astrid to help her in the mall. She was ridiculously shy and timid and it took her long amounts of time to get comfortable in new situations. She probably hadn't thought about all the people that would be there.

"It's okay, sweetheart." Valka said to her granddaughter. "We'll be there with you. If you get nervous, you can just look for us."

"No," Laila said before throwing her arms around her father's neck. "Don't make me, Daddy."

Henry hugged her close. He couldn't really make her if she was so afraid. He didn't want to make her more uncomfortable than she already was. Her little heart was beating too fast. She was terrified. He knew he couldn't talk her out of it. He knew she wouldn't let him go. "I won't make you, Princess. Is it okay if we go talk to your teacher for a little bit?"

Laila nodded against his shoulder and he picked her up.

"Should we wait here?" his father asked.

"I guess so." Henry replied before entering the colorful classroom. Luckily, Laila's teacher excused herself from whatever conversation she was having and came over to them, sensing a problem. Her favorite thing to tell parents was that she'd worked at the preschool for five years and she could see exactly who was having trouble with what by barely glancing at them.

"Hi," her teacher said to Henry.

"Hi," Henry replied. "I don't think we'll be staying for the graduation. Laila's not used to so many people and she's not comfortable. I'm sorry."

"Oh, that's alright. It happens more often than you think." she smiled and then gently touched Laila's arm. "Are you sure you don't want to stay, Laila?"

She shrugged, not looking up.

"I'm sorry you're scared. I know you were excited about today. Do you maybe want to try, though? I'll be right next to you if you want and if you still don't like it, you can go back to your daddy. How's that sound?"

Laila looked up slowly and then nodded timidly.

Henry smiled and set Laila on her feet. "Like Nana said, we'll be right here."

Laila nodded and took her teacher's outstretched hand and was lead to her place in the line of her dozen and a half classmates.

Henry waved his parents in and they found three seats together.

"She's feeling better?" his father asked.

"She agreed to five it a shot."

A few moments later, the ceremony started and the kids filed in, took their seats, and the teacher spoke about how it was such a pleasure to teach such a lovely group of children all year and how impressed with them she was and how much she'd miss them.

Laila kept fidgeting with her dress, looking down at her shoes. All the other children were watching their teacher or looking at their parents.

Then came the singing. Laila had been so happy and so excited to have her father and grandparents see her and her little friends sing. She stood up from one of those impossibly tiny plastic chairs preschools used, but didn't look up from the floor. Before her teacher could make it over to her to calm her down, the little girl next to her in a cheerful yellow dress with white tights and white Mary Janes offered Laila her hand and Laila took it and finally looked up. Several of the adults awwed over how sweet it was. Her first instinct was to find her family and when she did, she smiled and they smiled back. And her nana took a few pictures before switching over to video to record the singing part.

The kids recited the Pledge of Allegiance and sang a few songs, all the way from the alphabet song and nursery rhymes to a song from a recent movie and even a graduation parody of a popular song. The whole thing was absolutely adorable.

By the time it was time to distribute the certificates, Laila had cheered up considerably and she still hadn't let go of her friend's hand except for when it was necessary.

Borrowed from how High School Graduations typically go, the name of the child was said, followed by the school they would be attending in the fall with the music in the background. Most of the kids would be going to one of the elementary schools in the school district, a few would be headed to parochial schools and private schools like the one he went to, but Henry wasn't sure if any of the other kids were going to any school like the one Laila was going to. A parochial school converted to just a regular private school years ago. It was one of the best schools in the state and that kind of prestige came with a price. Thankfully, he could afford it.

Henry had spent a long time looking into schools for Laila, having pushed public school off the table right of the bat. She had been tested at an eight year old reading level at the beginning of preschool and had jumped to a ten year old level by April. She was a very intelligent child and he was very proud of her and wanted to give her the best possible education he could manage. The school he had decided was best for her had a waiting list to get in and she was pre-tested for placement in a reading group before they even knew if she would be assured a place in the class for the fall. She had made it. And placed into the Gifted and Talented reading group.

The school had small class sizes and plenty of books and lots of outdoor time and she would be able to stay there until twelfth grade. If she didn't like it when she was older, when she understood such things well, he'd be more than happy to put her somewhere else, but for now, she would be best off there unless he was proven otherwise.

Berk Elementary, Saint Joseph Academy, Saint Theresa of Avila Primary School, and Sherman Road Elementary were just a few of the schools named.

And then the teacher reached Laila.

"Laila Haddock, Cedar Hill Academy." The teacher gave Laila her certificate and shook her hand and Laila smiled and rocked back on her heels.

There was the polite applause that followed each child's name. Someone scoffed and mumbled something about rich kids behind Henry. He and his parents pretended they didn't hear anything.

The teacher moved to Laila's friend. "Natalia Ivanenko, Cedar Hill Academy."

Laila and Natalia beamed at each other and Henry was beyond happy for Laila. She'd be so much better off with a friend already in her class.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you the 2014 graduates of Stepping Stones Preschool!"

The little crowd of families and friends of the children applauded and cheered.

"Alright, friends, you can go to your families." the teacher said to the children.

Henry expected Laila to come running to him, but instead she hugged Natalia again before bouncing over. Henry picked her up.

"There's my Kindergarden girl." he said proudly before kissing the top of her head.

"Look!" she said proudly, holding her certificate up so her grandparents could read it.

"Congratulations, Laila." Steven said.

"We're so proud of you, sweetheart." Valka gushed.

"Natalia's coming to school with me, Daddy!" Laila said happily.

"I heard. That's exciting, huh?"

Laila nodded happily.

"Laila, would you mind if I take your picture with your teacher?"

Laila agreed to the picture and Henry put her down and she bounced off with her nana to her teacher to take a picture.

"Excuse me?"

Henry turned around at the voice. There was a woman and a man there with Natalia."

"Are you Laila's father?"

"Yes."

"Well, seeing as our daughters are going to the same school, I was wondering if you'd like to exchange numbers so we can set them up on playdates or something."

"That's a good idea." Henry agreed and they exchanged numbers.

Laila came back over then and immediately started chatting with Natalia.

"Would you mind if I take a picture of the two of them together?" Valka asked Natalia's mother.

"Of course not."

So pictures were taken and last hugs and Natalia had to leave.

Laila's teacher gave her a final hug and wished her good luck in Kindergarden, and Laila held her certificate in front of the preschool's sign before they left to go eat.

They went somewhere that wasn't at all fancy but it wasn't a McDonald's. It was a sit-down restaurant.

Laila was snuggled against Henry's shoulder and he didn't really notice anything else.

Until they sat down.

"She was flirting with you." Steven said.

"Who was?" Henry asked.

"The hostess."

"She was not."

"She was. Or at least, she was trying to."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Alright, whatever you say, Dad."

By the end of the meal, Laila was nearly asleep.

"Long day, huh?" Henry said to her as he picked her up when they were leaving.

She nodded sleepily and curled against his shoulder. She put on more comfortable clothes when she got home and curled against Henry on the couch, holding her toy dragon in her lap and Toothless was on her other side. There were cartoons on, but Laila wasn't watching them. She was more than content with just cuddling for the rest of the day.

It was a great day for the whole Haddock family.

* * *

It wasn't quite a great day for a certain blonde lawyer, however.

* * *

_**A/N: And we'll find out Astrid's problems next chapter. Thanks for reading!**_

_**~Pink**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So sorry for the late update, everyone! I had a bunch of AP tests and studying to do and besides that I've been really busy. And of course, the dreaded writer's block for this story. **_

_**This picks up on the same day as the previous chapter, with Astrid and her mother.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"He has a daughter?"

"Yes, Mom. He has a daughter." Astrid said, putting her dish in the dishwasher.

"How old is she?"

"I don't know, five I think he said. Her preschool graduation was today."

"Is he divorced?"

"No, he was engaged to his daughter's mother and things fell apart. He hasn't spoken to her since his daughter was born."

"Hm," came her mother's response. "I didn't think you liked kids.

"I don't."

"Why do you keep seeing him then?"

Astrid shrugged and put her mother's dish in the dishwasher as well. "He's... sweet, I guess. He's pretty funny, too."

"Getting too close to him now would only make you get stuck with his little one. You aren't looking for a relationship to look after some other woman's child, Astrid."

"How do you know what I'm looking for?" Astrid mumbled, putting the dishwashing tablet in the tray and closing the lid.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Astrid closed the appliance and pressed the start button on the dishwasher and then sat back down at the table.

"I trust your judgement, love, so I won't say that there's anything wrong with him. But children... sometimes cause strains on a relationship. I just don't want to have to deal with that."

Astrid just looked at her mother, and the older woman continued.

"Honestly, I think your father and I would still be together if not for yo- If you had come at a different time."

Astrid's parents had divorced when she was in the first grade. She was the first kid she knew to have her parents divorce, but she certainly wasn't the last. It had been rough when she was young and all her friends went to the Daddy Daughter Dance and other things and she stayed home and played with the boys.

He and his entire side of the family remembered her birthday every year (which was more than she could say for the other side) and sent her Christmas cards and she called him once a week. He came to her high school and college graduations and everything (her mother had conveniently forgotten about her college graduation and her dad wound up taking her to dinner afterwards). He was a very kind person and she never did know why her parents split, but apparently, it was her fault.

"Thanks, Mom. Glad to know I ruined your _perfect_ relationship."

Her mother looked shocked that she would even say such a thing. "That's not at all what I meant, darling."

She just barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

"All I'm saying is that Timothy seems more suited to you. Both of you are lawyers and don't want children. He's very respectful too, it seems."

"Yes, very."

"And... Harold was it?"

"_Henry_," Astrid corrected.

"Henry doesn't seem like your type. He seems kind of like his daughter will always be more important to him than anything else, including you. And he isn't a lawyer. He doesn't know how you think. He won't understand you, dear. I just don't want him to break your heart. I want you to be happy. Timothy can make you happy."

Astrid's visit didn't last much longer than that and after she thanked her mother for dinner, she went home.

How dare her mother tell her what would make her happy. How dare she give her relationship advice. How dare she tell her to choose between two people she'd never met. How dare she.

Timothy was a lawyer, very respectful, almost the type of man that would insist upon her being a housewife had he not met her at work. He seemed perfect on the outside, but he seemed very... _bland_. Very boring. On their date he had told her boring work stories and she had politely smiled and laughed when appropriate.

Henry was an absolutely wonderful person. He was fun and funny and sarcastic she had almost snorted obnoxiously on their first date. He was very caring. And maybe she hadn't spent time with Laila yet, but she seemed like a sweet girl and maybe she wouldn't be so irritated with the idea of children anymore.

Part of her wanted to date Henry just to spite her mother, but he really was a good guy. Timothy was a very conservative, very old fashioned sort of guy in all the wrong ways. He was too good, too proper. Henry was more spontaneous and more fun.

She was going to call Henry and set up another date with him. Screw her schedule.

Sierra ruffed excitedly when Astrid came in the door of her apartment.

"Hi girl." Astrid greeted, scratching the dog behind her ears. She was glad someone liked her presence. "I'm going to call my dad. You want to join me?"

Sierra beat Astrid to her room and curled up on the bed. Astrid sat next to her and petted her as she took out her phone. She dialed her father's number. It rang exactly twice before it was answered.

"Astrid! Hello, sweetheart! How are you?"

Astrid smiled. "I'm pretty good. How are you, Daddy?"

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Laila?" Henry asked sleepily. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He squinted through the dark towards his door. He could just make out Laila, clutching her Teddy Bear tight to her chest, thanks to the florescent glow of the street light across the street and two houses down. "What's wrong, Princess?"

"I had a bad dream." she answered meekly. "Can I sleep in your room?"

"Sure,"

Laila climbed onto his bed, careful to avoid kicking Toothless, who was still fast asleep on the foot of the bed, and Henry tugged the blanket over her.

Laila cuddled as close to him as possible. She was shaking.

"It's okay, Laila. It was just a dream." he promised, brushing hair away from her eyes.

She just sniffled.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Henry asked Laila.

"No," she replied quietly.

"Okay. Go back to sleep, sweetheart. I've got you."

It took a few minutes, but she drifted back to sleep.

Henry didn't mind whenever she came into his room. He used to do the same with his parents when he was little. It was hot out, though not quite hot enough to turn on the A/C, so the window was open with a window fan in it. Laila was extra heat, but her comfort was worth it.

He loved Laila with all his heart. She was everything. Truly, she was. And he tried to hang onto her now because it wouldn't be long until she would be too big for this.

She had graduated preschool that day. And tomorrow she'd be graduating high school. And he couldn't handle that. He tried to take everyday one at a time, but she was growing so fast.

His phone vibrated and lit up, filling his room with faint blue light.

He groaned softly and blindly reached over to grab his phone. Who on earth would text him at eleven thirty on a weeknight?

The name read Astrid.

He unlocked his phone, turned down the brightness, and then looked at Astrid's text.

* * *

**I'm really sorry about canceling our date.**

_Do you have a habit of texting people at all hours of the night?_ he texted back, around Laila, who was very close to him. He had grown really efficient at texting with one thumb since Laila came around because when she was a baby, she hated to be put down.

**Oh god no. Sorry I figured you would see it when you woke up. Did I wake you up?**

_No I was up._

**My schedule cleared up. Are you free after four tomorrow?**

_Yeah_

**How does that coffee place sound?**

_I've never heard it make any noise, but I'd be more than happy to meet you there._

**Goodnight Henry. See you tomorrow**

_Goodnight_

* * *

He was really looking forward to seeing her again. She was absolutely amazing. He carefully put his phone back, after turning it all the way on mute, no vibrations either. He looked down at Laila and smiled before kissing her head lightly.

Laila shifted positions and sighed in her sleep.

A different kind of amazing than the little girl tucked in his arms, perhaps, but amazing all the same.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter! We will see more of Astrid's tense relationship with her mother and of course, more Hiccstrid.**_

_**Please let me know what you think about this chapter! I'd love to know/**_

_**Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!**_

_**~Pink**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello friends! Good gracious, is this super late! I promised someone it'd be up by today, but since I spent a few hours in the hospital a few days ago, I didn't think it was possible, but I read some of the sweet reviews I've gotten on this story and decided to try. It's kind of short, but here you go! Enjoy a Hiccstrid date.**_

* * *

They got along so well it was frightening. She wasn't supposed to be so easily persuaded, she was a lawyer after all, but damn, sometimes she deserved a little fun too.

He was sweet to her and respectful too, but funny and charming and irresistible.

He had a big heart and was so kind to everyone.

And also observant.

A little kid with a juice box holding his mother's hand came within two feet of her and she stepped as far from him as she could.

"You... don't like kids much, I take it." he said, sounding disappointed.

"More like I've never really been around them actually." she said. "Laila seems like a sweetheart." she said hurriedly.

He smiled at that. "She really is."

"You really love her a lot."

"Yeah... she's-she's my princess. I'd do anything for her."

Astrid smiled. When she was little, her father used to call her Pixie. "Little and scary," he had chuckled when she had asked. Being a daddy's girl was something she knew very well.

"She's lucky."

"Laila? Why?"

At a loss of how to put what she was thinking into a cohesive sentence, she settled on "She has you for a father."

Henry blushed faintly and looked down. Damn it, he was cute when he did that.

"What are you doing with her now that school's out?" Astrid questioned to change the topic.

Henry looked back up then. "Well, a whole lot of not working actually. Not going into work, I should say. My dad owns where I work so I can pretty much do whatever. I'm doing a lot from home for the next few months, but that gives me more time with Laila, so it's okay. She's got a lot of big things going on."

"Like what?"

"She's going to her first optometrist appointment tomorrow to see if she needs glasses, which, I'm pretty sure she does, she's starting a summer dance class program in a few weeks to see if she likes it, we're going down to that really nice zoo a few hours away, spending the night, and then going to a science center the next day, but she doesn't know about that yet, and she's got a lot of play dates planned with her friend from preschool."

"Busy girl." She had to give him credit for chasing after a little girl all summer. She didn't know many people who would be willing to do that.

The hustle and bustle of the coffee place was completely forgotten. It felt like there was no one else in the whole world, no one shouting coffee orders or cups clinking. It was just the two of them. It felt funny in a good sort of way that she didn't care about anything else.

"Yeah, I guess. My mom's really excited that Laila's taking ballet. She used to make me try to do sports and stuff when I was little, but it wasn't my thing."

"You seem really close to your parents." Astrid observed. He always said something about one of them. It was nice that they were close and not dysfunctional like her family.

Henry turned bright red and scratched the back of his neck, looking beyond embarrassed. "I-uh-it's because I l-live with them." he floundered out.

Astrid just looked at him. He was twenty seven, had a kid, and lived with his parents? That was a new one. "Why?"

"B-because when Laila was a baby, I didn't know what I was doing and I was having a rough time myself so my mom said it might just be easier to move back in with them, so I did. Laila is comfortable there and it's close to her school and it's the best place for us right now." By the end of his explanation, he didn't look so embarrassed.

He had a good reason to be there, she supposed. And it certainly didn't make him less of a person. So she smiled. "Where's Laila going to school?"

"Uh, Cedar Hill,"

"Cedar Hill? That's a great school. Hard to get into, I've heard."

"Yeah, it is kind of hard. Before we even knew if there was a place for her in Kindergarden, she was pre-tested into a reading group."

"Which one did she get into?"

"Gifted and Talented. She reads at a ten year old level."

"That's impressive."

"Yeah, we're really proud of her." he smiled. "Enough about us though."

"No, it's okay." He was really cute when he talked about Laila. He was proud of her and he loved her so much. It was obvious. It was endearing and sweet.

"Seriously, what do you do? What's your job like?"

"Being a lawyer isn't really all that exciting."

"I'm not sure I believe that."

She brushed her hair off her face. Compared to running after a five year old, wearing a pants suit and defending people didn't sound so fun. "I argue for a living."

"That's gotta be exciting somehow." He looked genuinely interested.

She smiled a bit and shrugged. "How much do you know about lawyers, Henry?"

He flushed faintly. "Um, sometimes my mom watches Law and Order while I'm in the room."

She chuckled. "I think you need a little bit of an explanation."

"Sure,"

And so she gave him a brief explanation of what exactly being a lawyer meant.

"So, not that much fun."

"Well, you must enjoy it. You did go through twice the college I did."

Astrid leaned forward a little, her elbows on the table. "Mm, I guess. It's definitely not for everyone."

"But you like it."

"Yeah, I've just always really enjoyed telling people off. I get paid for it now. I makes it all worth while, I suppose."

Henry laughed. Astrid laughed a little too. He was adorable. Beyond adorable. And he was a sweetheart and funny and everything she never knew that she wanted. She felt like one of the girls in high shook she couldn't stand because they were always so mushy about boys and dates. She had never been like that, not with those obnoxious pubescent boys that went to her school. But Henry, God, he was something else entirely.

All too quickly the date was over. Another date was to come soon, but they both had to find a good day when they got home.

Astrid found herself hoping more than she thought possible for them both to have free days sooner than later.

* * *

_**A/N: Again, I'm so sorry this is late and short! I hope you liked it, though. The next chapter will be lots of fun and hopefully a lot longer! Thank you so much for your patience, I really appreciate it! Please let me know what you thought about this chapter! **_

_**See you next update! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Here's a new chapter! It's number 10 and I'm very excited! All the follows, favorites and kind reviews you have left make me smile everyday! Thank you so much!**_

_**Sorry it's kinda short! I hope you enjoy it anyway!**_

**_Special thanks to Amber for helping me out with this chapter! :)_**

* * *

Astrid and Henry had been on several more dates and they had all been wonderful.

They had been on dates so much that Laila was kind of starting to feel left out and a little lonely. For five years, she had been quite nearly the center of all his attention with very little else taking precedent over her. She was his princess after all (he always made it a point to call her that). Perhaps she had been a bit spoiled with his attention because quite honestly she was getting tired of sharing him. But then again, she wasn't used to her dad being romantically involved with anyone.

He wasn't ignoring her and she knew that. He spent most days with her. They had gone to see movies and been to the aquarium and to a museum, he took her to her dance classes, played tea party with her and read with her like he always did. Yet, she was still sort of jealous.

Mostly though, poor little Laila was just confused with how she felt about her daddy daring someone.

She couldn't explain it really, she was bright, but she was only five. She tried to tell her daddy that and grew so frustrated with her lack of ability to explain her feelings and wound up crying.

After her dad asked her a few easy to answer questions, he understood.

All that lead to an outing with Astrid that wasn't really a date because Laila was with them. That was the point of course.

They had gone out to eat and were going to the park and then to get ice cream afterwards.

Laila was walking between her daddy and Astrid, holding her stuffed dragon under her arm. They had decided to walk to their destinations simply because it was a beautiful day. The grown ups were talking, and talking to her, but she had noticed something was bothering her dad a little, but she didn't say anything.

When they reached the park, Henry said he was to sit down for a second on a nearby bench.

"Are you okay?" Astrid asked, concerned. Laila looked unbothered, which was odd because Laila was very protective over her dad.

Henry sighed. "I'm... fine, my leg just- it hurts. You two go on, I'll catch up in a minute."

"Are you sure?" Astrid questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go on."

And so Astrid and Laila started off towards the playground, which wasn't very full despite it being a summer weekend afternoon. It was cloudy, but it wouldn't rain yet.

"Does his leg bother him often?" Astrid questioned the little girl.

"Sometimes when it's going to rain." Laila was shockingly very comfortable with Astrid. She had been from the moment they met.

"Did he hurt it recently?"

"No," Laila replied simply. "It's not there. Can I go on the playground now?"

Astrid blinked in surprise. What did she mean it wasn't there? He lost his leg? He was wearing a prosthetic? How come he never said anything? How did she not notice? "Sure you can. I'll be right here."

"Can you hold her for me?" Laila held out her toy dragon.

"Of course," Astrid took the dragon from the little girl, who smiled sweetly and thanked her before running off to the playground equipment, leaving Astrid to herself on a nearby bench. She tucked the dragon in her bag.

A few minutes later, Henry limped over and sat next to her.

Astrid turned to look at him. "How's your leg?"

"Better," he replied, sounding a little like he was still in pain.

"Laila told me." Astrid replied quietly.

Henry looked uncomfortable. "She did?"

Astrid nodded. "She doesn't seem bothered."

He shrugged. "It's the only way she's ever known me. She doesn't know any better."

"How long have you-?"

"Been part robot? Since I was fifteen."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I was hit by a car... drunk driver. I spent a week unconscious in the hospital and woke up missing half my left leg." Henry didn't really look directly at her as he spoke.

"I'm sorry." Astrid said quietly, not knowing what else to say.

He shrugged. It had taken days to relearn how to walk again with his prosthetic and had gone through several over the years because of his growing. It was kind of a pain and kind of embarrassing to be honest. He hated to tell people, he didn't want pity and he didn't want to scare people off. He hadn't wanted to tell Astrid yet, but the impending rain had different ideas and had made it ache.

"It's okay. I'm used to it."

Laila came running over. "Daddy, does your leg feel better?"

"Yeah, it does."

"Can you push me on the swings?"

Henry stood up. His leg still kind of bothered him, but he didn't really mind it anymore. He had gone on an out of state trip in high school where they walked for hours and he had pushed through it. He would push through it for Laila for any reason, even something like pushing her own the swings. "Sure I can,"

Laila beamed and took his hand.

Astrid followed behind them and since there was no bench near the swings and there was almost no children, she sat on the swing beside Laila, the girl's purple dragon poking its head out of her bag.

Henry pulled Laila back "Ready?"

"Ready." Laila replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Super sure?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Laila kicked her legs a little. She could swing on her own, but she couldn't get as high as she liked without her daddy pushing her.

Henry pulled her back even further and let her go, making Laila giggle happily.

Astrid smiled at the scene. She could definitely get used to days like this.

* * *

_**A/N: There will be a lot more romance soon, I promise. I think I'm going to skip ahead in time a little. **_

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_~Pink_**


	11. Important Notice

A/N: I know I am not really supposed to do this, but I think it's important.

As of right now, this story is on hiatus.

There will be a proper ending if/when I get around to it, but this story is more trouble than it's worth right now.

I know nothing about young relationships, how they go from getting comfortable to holding hands and kissing cheeks to something more. I know that's what you want and I can't really give you that. It's getting boring because I don't know where else to go. I hope you understand.

There's a new story idea in my mind that I'm better qualified to write, one that's easier on me. I promise there will be an ending eventually.

Puzzle Pieces will continue as planned and the story should be up shortly.

Thanks for sticking around! It's been a lot of fun! See you around!

Love and dragon licks,

~Pink :)


End file.
